mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Skywalker
Welcome to the mighty Royal Holovision! Please, Broadcast Here or leave Super Skywalker a report, if wish. Welcome Hi, welcome to Mario Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Title page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 00:52, May 20, 2010 RE: Youtube Well, we allow it here. And yes, they are his favorite music.--'Shade' 16:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marvin Why, thank you! :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Ah say ah say, make wwaaaaaaayyy fo da Kingfish of Loo-zee-annhah. † 10:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marvin for FA You don't need permission to nominate someone else's article. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|If you're lucky enough to be at the beach, you're lucky enough.]] † 00:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Marvin Yes, but since I'm not very active here, please report to me when you edit the article so I can fact-check. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) 00:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Borio Your page could use an image. You can use this if you'd like. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 03:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Or, if you like, I just made this one as well. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 03:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do my best. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 02:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I can't get it to work right. Too bad, I saw a lot of userboxes I'd like. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 19:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Userboxes Well, let's see. I guess "Listens to Videogame music, Likes to draw, plays Retro Games, Lieks Mudkipz, Fan of Ice Climbers, Uses Firefox, thinks Pichu is cute, Thinks Waluigi should appear in non-sports games, Liked the Super Mario Bros. movie, likes 8-bit games, plays with legos, is male, has a usrbox in another castle, and is awesome." Sorry it's so many. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 18:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured Article then what picture do you suppose we put on them? And that was so the other articles could be nominated.--'Shade' 16:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cody's Track Record Alright, I'm willing to buy most of the stuff about Cody, including him being some kind of super Indiana Jones. And I can believe he's still an active adventurer at the age of sixty eight, but I've done the math, and in order to have beaten Bowser over a billion times, he would have to average more than 40,291 victories a day, starting the day he was born. Also, if Bowser was a baby when Mario and Luigi were born, and they're not middle aged yet, Bowser is likely younger than Cody Tran, making the required average much larger. The current record time for beating Super Mario Bros, and thus defeating Bowser, is Five minutes and Seventeen seconds. If this were to go on, non-stop, it would take slightly more that 10052 years to reach the One Billion point. I'm all for a Willing Suspension of Disbelief, but let's try to keep our numbers accurate. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 02:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Done and Done Alright, that's done. I hope he joins. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 17:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Plasmius Yeah, go ahead.--'Shade' 20:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:CoolHungryYoshi I think the articles and companies deserve to stay, as per our Doctrine.--'Shade' 05:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. We should post the Doctrine and probably edit and add stuff to it?--'Shade' 21:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) This a Mario fanon. You cannot take pictures without permission. Your lucky we Mario Fans accept it. P.S. I like star wars to. P.S.S But you cannot steal pictures ya hear? Pryr 21:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki name Yes, but I believe the Admin team must send a request to the staff. What name are you thinking of?--''Shade'' 23:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds better. I'll send a request to the staff right now if that's ok?--''Shade'' 00:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For the Edit!!!!! Carterma 19:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Carterma Pages&polls Yeah, I couldn't agree more.--[[User:Shade Link|''Parax]] 18:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Page Checked the history. It appears that said IP user took up editing the article ever since its creation. Perhaps it is the author in question? Hmm… I'll need to research this more.--[[User:Shade Link|Parax]] 17:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok,thanks for telling me.Also,can you post Sonic Fan Characters on this wikia? Ok,thanks for telling.Therefore im a Sonic,Mario AND Kirby fan.But im not going to make Kirby pages hence i dont have ideas to make any.If Kirby Fan Characters are allowed,give me a idea if you want to.Your free to leave a message on my talk anytime you want. Can you also post Kirby pages on this wikia? Hi im SuperToadMan56 , i realised you like fantendo and i could realy use your help my brother got me blocked by writing horid coments and saying i wrote them, i was gonna explain but some one called MarioPhineas blocked me before i could. I realy liked Fantendo and its all my Brothers fualt i didnt do a thing so could you try and contact him soon and tell him it was my Brother not me please :( I'm MetaKnight1993, the creator of Super Paper Mario: Omega Edition. I'd like to thank you for saving my page. Thank you, Assassin X. You're a lifesaver! Binkie I haven't been on this wiki fo r awhile, so I was just wondering why my "Binkie" character was deleted. I don't really care about it, but I was just wondering.? 'Ghosts sit around the campfire' ''and tell Chuck Norris stories 03:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Binkie Oh, forgot that... could I recreate the page as long as I take that part out? Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 19:21, December 4, 2012 (UTC) User:Ultimate Mario Gamer I am creating Mushroom State. You know it's the nation that was later conquered by Koopia. If there is any problem with the article you can notify me on my talk page. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I thought that the ruler of Halfot was the king in world 2 from mariowiki:Super Mario Bros 3. Is desert land and Halfot the same or different nations? Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) User Talk Ultimate Mario Gamer I don't want to nag about government but the government section of Skyworld doesn't make sense. In a Constitutional Monarchy the Monarch is the Head of State while the Prime Minister is the head of government. There can't be a president because a president is also the head of state. And the legislative branch in a constitutional monarchy is just a Parliment so there can't be a congress. Please edit the Skyworld article so that it makes more sence. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Wait a second. If your trying to make Skyworld like Russia, Russia doesn't have a monarchy. The last time it had a monarchy was in the early 1900's when Tsar Nicholas II was overthrown. Currently the Head of State in Russia is President wikipedia/Vladimir Putin. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Another confusing thing on Halfot. You say that it is ruled by mariowiki:Mummypoki who was the world 2 boss in New Super Mario Bros DS but in Super Mario Bros 3, the ruler of world 2 was a good human king. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I delete tagged Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars since it is a blank page that doesn't say anything so you should delete it since your an administrator User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer There is a poll on User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/Super Mario Fanon Presidential Election. Vote now for Ultimate Mario Gamer for President of Super Mario Fanon. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer There is this user named User:Megabbones who vandalizes articles and spams. Vote now on the User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/Mega bones should be banned for Megabones to be banned I created a wiki called Ultimate Mario Fanon wiki where I became the president. Vote now on User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/Unification with Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki for this wiki to unite with Ultimate Mario Fanon wiki. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Some random wikia contributor vandalized Sheldon Stewart-Mars. And I reverted his bad spam edits. As a reward you should promote me to become an administrator here. :It was already decided that you're not getting administrator privileges just for reverting a couple vandalism edits. You require experience as an editor here, support, and general knowledge on handling admin abilities. We're not just going to hand it out to people as a "reward", we give it to those who are responsible enough to handle the privilege. So far, you've shown great impatience instead of waiting until you earn it, and even tried creating illegitimate votes and repeatedly slandered a sister wiki. So no, you're not going to be "rewarded" with it for undoing a few vandalism edits, you need to work your way to the top like everyone else, otherwise almost everyone would be an admin here.-- 00:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Don't worry. I actually made a deal with a Fantendo user that as long as I don't cause trouble on Fantendo, I can do whatever I want on my Ultimate Fanon Wikis. So I won't be a problem here. I'll sometimes make more Mario Fanon here but I'll mostly be doing stuff on my wikis. Skyworld Again I don't want to nag about government but I realized that you made a mistake. You said that Congress is for Domestic Policy while Parliament is for foreign policy. In a semi presidential system the Prime Minister is the head of the Executive Branch in Domestic Policy while a President is the head of the Executive Branch in foreign policy. And a president in any type of presidential system is always the head of state. In a constitutional Monarchy however, the monarch is always the head of state. So there can't be both a president and monarch in the same nation. If Skyworld is a monarchy then it would have a Prime Minister for Domestic Policy and a Foreign Minister for Foreign Policy. So unless the monarchy got abolished, it can't have a president. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Warp Pipe Corporation I don't want to nag about timelines but I have a question about WPC and Tamarento. It says that Tamarento founded the corporation in 1260. But I also heard that Tamarento was killed by Bowser. How could he live that long if he was just a Toad? That is hundreds of years. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Mushroom World War III I don't want to nag about history but back in 1787, Dark Land was then known as the Declair Goodlands which was nice and green and ruled by good rulers. It was an ally with the Mushroom Kingdom until one day when Kamek and Bowser's father Morton Koopa Sr led the Dark Koopan Revolution, overthrew King Martin 8th and Queen Freda Declair. Prince Samuel Declaire fled to the Mushroom Kingdom. Morton changed the Declair Goodlands]] to Dark Land and made the Kingdom Volcanic. So please edit Mushroom World War III to make the Declair Goodlands on the good side with the Mushroom Kingdom, Skyworld, Sarasaland, and Koopia. User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer The Declair Goodlands was one of the many countries that formed after Mushroom World War I. It became Dark Land after the Dark Koopan Revolution. See This for more information. I heard that your an Admin on Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. Please Unblock me. I was unfairly Blocled Just because I made a blog post explaining why my previous Block was Unfair. Please Unblock me. Thank you. (Mario 2124 (talk) 20:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC)) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I deleted the page Koopian Empire from my wiki since it was copied from this wiki. I have a question. What do I get as a reward for deleting the page? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer A crazy evil user named Expert of Mario Imformation created a wiki and decided to conquer my wiki. Which side of the war are you on? Vote Here RE: User Settings I've been looking for ways to do it; so far, all the pages I've checked don't seem to have the option. I'm not quite sure where to look now. o_o-- 05:45, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hello. Can u in some way make me an admin. I would protect this wiki from breaking the rules and expand this wiki. Thanks, Rekt4life(talk)Big Tank Brah 18:14, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Super Skywalker? Great username! Are you a Star Wars fan? SupremeLeaderRen8979 (talk) 09:28, January 20, 2019 (UTC)